It's Never Too Late
by iamkellylouise
Summary: They didn't see it coming. But they couldn't stop it. Sam/Addison. Based after S3Ep7.
1. Chapter 1

**My first Private Practice fanfic. I know a few people have started Sam/Addison fics since Season 3 Episode 7 (The Hard Part) but i just had to write one too! I didn't even think about this pairing until that episode! It is probably my favourite PP episode ever! Hope you enjoy, i'm still only just starting out at this writing business!**

**_The first few lines of this are taken from THAT scene. All rights go to all those genius's who write Private Practice!_**

Addison stared out at the sea, her ordeal in the car playing over and over again in her mind.

"I know it's a bit early for scotch but.." she heard Sam say from behind her.

"It's 5 o'clock somewhere" she answered as her sat on the edge of the lounger she was laying on.

"D' you remember when medicine was simple, where you could save peoples lives, people didn't die, bad things didn't happen"

"Bad things always happen" answered Sam, taking a sip of his scotch.

"So me and you?" said Addison.

Sam smiled, remembering their previous conversation "You never answered my question!" he laughed.

"Do you think we would've made it?"

"Oh I don't know, I don't know if we even had chemistry, ugh, I was just a geek going for the hot girl"

"I was the hot girl!" Addison smiled

"Mmhmm, oh yeah, you were hot"

"You weren't a geek" Addison said softly.

The smiles drop from their faces as they stare in to each others eyes. Sam starts to lean over towards Addison's lips, as he gets closer she leans forward to meet him, her hand wraps around the back of his neck as they kiss. It's a slow, soft kiss, like they'd always wanted it but were in no rush.

They pulled away to take a breath, neither one of them 100% sure of what the other was thinking. Addison quietly cleared her throat, "Well.."

"Yeah, that was...yeah"

Addison stood up off the lounger, she walked around it, standing in front of Sam. He looked at her, taking in her beauty. She held out her hand for him, "Come to bed with me" she whispered. Sam took her hand and let her lead him to her bedroom, he couldn't quite believe what he was doing. In his head he was still the geek and she was still the hot girl. As they reached her bedroom door she turned around to face him, she kissed him softly on the lips. "Are you sure?" he said.

"Absolutely"

With this signal Sam picked Addison up, her long legs wrapping around his waist, they didn't stop kissing as he lay her on the bed. He pulled of his shirt, followed by hers, he kissed her neck as he slowly pushed down her trousers, he kissed her body gently, lingering just above her crotch. She opened her legs willing him to mover further down, he moved on to her inner thighs, getting closer and closer to her wetness then moving away.

"Sam, please" she sighed.

Sam yet again steered away from her, he moved back up kissing her mouth, her neck, he unhooked her bra and threw it onto the floor, he kissed her breasts and slowly started to lick around her nipples which made her body shiver. His hands wandered slowly down her, he slipped two fingers into her warmth, slowly pumping them in and out of her.

"Oh, Sam"

He loved the way she said his name, he moved his head to meet his fingers, his movements got quicker, he ran his tongue up between her folds, he did this several times over, her breath was getting quicker, he knew she was on the edge as her back started to arch her hands gripping the crisp white sheets. She groaned as he took his finger out of her, he knew she wouldn't like that but he knew exactly what would take her over the edge. He circled and sucked her clit hard, her body tensed and as she relaxed she let out a load moan.

"WOW, that was, wow" Addison pulled Sam up for a breathless kiss, she could feel his hard length against her thigh. "Sam, I don't want to have sex with you" Sam looked at her puzzled "I want to make love to you."

Addison kissed Sam while somehow flipping them over so she was on top of him, one leg either side, she hovered above his hard cock and then slowly slid down on to him. As she moved up and down her head tilted backwards slightly, she bit her lip as each wave of pleasure came over her. Sam's hands gripped onto her hips, he slowly moved them up her spine and into her hair as she slowly lay her body on his chest. As they fought for breath they kissed, Sam quickly flipped Addison onto her back, she let out a little squeal, he raised her legs to his shoulders and continued to endlessly pump in and out of her.

"Oh, Sam, there, please, harder"

Sam let her legs fall back on to the bed, she moved closer into his body wrapping her legs around his back.

"I'm..nearly….there Addie"

Addison held on to her orgasm as long as she could, he felt her tightening around his length, her groans got louder, closer together. Her fingers gripped his arms as she let out her final wave of ecstasy, closely followed by his own. Sam fell onto the bed next to her, she lay on her front, her head resting on his chest, they took every breath in sync with each other. Sam kissed the top of Addison's head softly. They soon fell asleep in each others arms. That was a night neither of them would forget easily.


	2. Chapter 2

Addison stepped out of the elevator on Level 5, Oceanside Wellness Centre, she was wearing her huge sunglasses.

"Rough night?" she heard Violet say behind her.

"What do you know?" she asked, worried she'd found out about her night with Sam.

"What, nothing, should I know something, what did you do?"

"Nothing, erm, I should go"

Addison rushed towards her office slamming the door behind her.

"What was I thinking, of course Violet doesn't know, it only happened last night" Addison said to herself, pacing her office "I left him in my bed, oh god I left him in my bed, alone, shit!"

She perched on the edge of her desk, staring out into the hall where she could see the elevator doors, after five minutes of staring Sam stepped out onto the floor heading straight for his office.

"I can't leave it like this" Addison thought to herself "This needs to be, something just needs to be said"

Addison straightened herself out and walked from her office to Sam's in a very business like fashion, she stopped as she reached the door, he was sat in his chair, staring out his window into the LA sun. She slowly opened the door closing and locking it behind her.

"Hi Addie"

"Wait how did you know it was me?"

"I always know"

Addison quickly remembered why she was there, 'get a grip Addison' she thought to herself.

"Look last night.." she said, she could hear the nerves in her voice "Last night was.."

Sam stared at her, waiting for her next sentence.

"We can't do this Sam"

"Why not, we could last night"

"I know, but you're Naomi's"

"Naomi's what?"

"You're her guy, like Derek's my guy"

"Not anymore, for any of us, we're not those people anymore"

"But she's my best friend, how would you feel if Naomi started dating Derek, you'd hate it and you know you would Sam"

Sam knew she was right but he couldn't let her go, not this time, not after what happened between them.

"That doesn't matter, last night was amazing, perfect, everything I wanted, why can't we just try?"

"Because I don't want more secrets, secrets ruin everything, I ruin everything, I cheated on Derek with Mark, I cheated on Kevin, I fell for Noah my patients husband, and when I say fell I mean really fell, I loved him and I let him go, I keep saying I did the right thing but I didn't I shouldn't have let it happen, just like I shouldn't have let last night happen because if I stay with you, if we do this, I'll be betraying my best friend."

Sam stood in front of her stunned, he sighed as if he was about to speak but Addison interrupted "I have to go" she whispered.

* * *

Addison was holding back her tears, she'd hurt so many people, and no matter how much she wanted Sam she had to leave. She quickly walked out of Sam's office bumping into Violet.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine"

"Addison you can't tell a therapist you're fine, what's going on?"

"I can't talk about, It's nothing really I'm fine"

"I don't believe you y'know but if you say so"

As Addison closed her office door behind her she burst into tears, she couldn't hold it in, she slid onto the floor, her back against the wall, she pulled her legs in close hugging them to her chest, her head resting on her knees. She didn't hear the door open but she felt a presence in front of her.

"Addison, get off the floor" Sam said sternly.

She looked up at him, her eyes red raw, tears streaming down her flushed cheeks.

"Addison please, I can't let you sit here like this" Sam held out his hand to help pull her up.

As she took it he pulled her into his arms, she tried to pull away but he held her tight, she eventually sunk into his chest, sobbing.

"I don't know what to do Sam, I can't do it again, I can't betray someone"

"You won't be betraying anyone"

"Naomi, I, we will be betraying Naomi and thats just for starters"

"But if this is meant to be then we can get past the bumps along the way"

Addison shook her head.

"I hate that that makes me want to try, I just don't know"

Sam pulled Addison away from his chest, put his finger under her chin, lifting her head, he leaned in and kissed her, this was nothing like the other kisses, it was intense and hard and full of want as he pulled away Addison couldn't speak.

"Hmm, umm, well yes, that was.." was about all she could breathlessly manage "Well maybe we could" Addison stuttered "Actually I need to talk to Violet" Addison added dryly.

"What, wait where are you going?"

"I'll be back in 5 minutes, I promise, wait here"

* * *

Addison couldn't do this without talking to someone, she knew it was a risk but since Naomi left the practice Violet was her closest girl friend. She anxiously knocked on Violets office door.

"Come in" she heard Violet shout. "Hey, you ready to talk?"

"No, but I have no choice"

Addison sat on Violets couch.

"Addison, what the hell is going on, you look like crap!"

"Well thank you very much! Look, I need your advice but this goes no further than this room"

"Confidentiality is a must in this room, you know that, so what is it?"

"Sam"

"Sam?"

"We had sex."

"WHAT! When?"

"Last night"

"Oh my god, Addison!"

"I know, I know, I'm the devil, I'm Satan all over again, Baileys interns would love this!"

"Who?"

"Never mind, thats not my point, my point is, I slept with Sam and Sam wants to do it again, I mean not just it, he wants a relationship, with me, his ex-wifes probably soon to be ex best friend."

"I don't know what to say"

"What do you mean you don't know what to say, you're a therapist"

"You are beyond therapy Addison"

"Thanks."

"I don't know what to suggest but if it's what you really want, go for it"

"Really, but what about Naomi?"

"Cross that bridge when you come to it"

"Thank you Violet, I should go and.."

"Bye Addison"

* * *

"Lets do it" said Addison as she shut her office door behind her.

"What!"

"Lets do it, lets be together"

"Really?"

"If you keep asking questions I'll change my mind" Addison quipped as she wrapped her arms around Sam's neck and kissed him "But lets keep it quiet, just for a while, just to warn you though, Violet knows"

"I figured"

"You know we should actually get some work done, I have a practice to run"

"I know, I know!" Sam gave her a little tap on the butt as he left the room "Oh and Addison, we can make this work y'know"

Addison smiled at him sweetly "I know".


	3. Chapter 3

As she stirred her coffee all Addison could think of was Sam. His kisses, his touch, everything was about Sam.

"Hello beautiful" Sam said kissing Addison on the back of her neck. She quickly shrugged him off. "Don't, what if someone sees"

"I know you don't want to tell anyone Addie but this way they can work it out for themselves"

"Sam, stop!" she let out a small giggle as she tapped him on the arm.

"Come over to my place tonight"

"We're neighbors, does it really matter whose place we stay at?"

"Well we stayed at yours last night so tonight we'll stay at mine"

"What ever you say Sam, I just have a few things to finish up here, I'll come round at 7 OK?"

"Perfect" Sam winked.

* * *

As the clock turned 7 Sam heard tapping on his patio door. "It's open" he shouted from the kitchen. He emerged with a glass of wine in each hand.

"I hope one of those is for me" Addison moved towards Sam and took one from his hand.

"Who else would it be for?" Sam kissed her "I thought maybe we could curl up on the sofa and just talk maybe?"

"Perfect"

Sam sat on the sofa, Addison cuddled up next to him, her head on his shoulder, her hand on his chest.

"It's always been you Addie"

"What?"

"When you turned me down at med school it killed me, I had to watch you with Derek and even though I loved to see you both happy and I loved Naomi I really did, it was always you"

"Oh Sam" Addison sighed "Maybe this was meant to happen like this, maybe this was when we were meant to find each other, maybe we can be the ones to prove its never too late"

Addison looked up at Sam, he cupped her face with his hand and kissed her "Come upstairs"

"OK" Addison followed Sam up to his bedroom, they didn't have sex that night, they just fell asleep dreaming of their future together.

* * *

**One Month Later…**

It had been a month since their first night together and Sam and Addison were still very much together, still in secret. It had been hard, when they were at home they were all over each other but at the practice they were grabbing moments in their offices.

"Sam" Addison shouted from her patio.

"Hey" Sam said coming out of his house.

"Watch the sunset with me, I have chinese food"

"Yes ma'am!" he laughed.

Addison had pulled 2 of her sun loungers together, they sat close to each other eating chinese food straight from the carton.

"This is nice" said Sam.

"Hmmm"

They sat quietly until the finished their food, Addison quickly threw their cartons away and sat back with Sam ready to watch her favourite time of day.

They held hands, their fingers entwined.

Sam leaned into Addison kissing her neck, he knelt in between her legs, they started to kiss passionately, Addison's nails gripped his back as he moved his lips between her mouth and neck.

"I love you Sam" Addison whispered.

"I love you too" he said taking her face in his hands giving her yet another soft kiss.

"Lets go upstairs"

As they stood up they both froze on the spot, they'd been so mesmerized by each other they hadn't noticed the person stood watching them.

"Naomi" Addison said, her voice quivering.

Naomi turned back towards Addison's house and started to walk through to the front door.

"Naomi wait!" Addison shouted trying to catch up with her, she grabbed Naomi's hand as she was reaching for the door.

"Naomi, I'm sorry we were going to tell you, we just didn't know when"

"You think thats why I'm upset, because you didn't tell me?"

"Well no not entirely but, we just didn't know what to do"

"Well you didn't seem to affected by all this worry when you were kissing him, saying you loved him"

"I do love him"

Addison felt Naomi's open palm swipe across her cheek.

"NAOMI!" Sam shouted running over to take Addison in his arms.

"It's OK Sam, I deserve it"

"Don't be stupid" he said kissing the top of her head "I think you should leave" he snapped at Naomi.

"Just answer me this Sam, when did you suddenly decide you loved her?"

"Med School"

"But you were with me in med school and she was with Derek"

"I know and I loved you, I really did, I wouldn't have married you or had a baby with you if I didn't love you but I've always loved Addie"

"Well Addison, looks like you've had all three of the musketeers, first Derek, then Mark and now Sam, congratulations" Naomi stormed out of the house slamming the door behind her.

Addison pulled away from Sam and ran straight to her bathroom, locking the door behind her. She stared into the mirror at the big hand print across her cheek.

"Addison, come out, we need to talk, it'll be alright, everything will be OK"

"How will it be OK Sam" Addison shouted through the door "She hates me"

"We knew this was coming Addie, obviously not like that but we knew it would come eventually"

Addison opened the bathroom door and fell into Sam's arms.

"I guess our secrets out?" she whimpered through her tears.

"Yep it is. Me and you against the world"


	4. Chapter 4

Addison and Sam stepped into the buildings elevator the next morning, they'd hardly slept all night, Naomi's visit playing over and over in their minds, mostly Addison's and her constant fidgeting woke Sam from any sleep he managed to get. Sam grasped Addison's hand, she tried to pull it away. "It's time Addison, they need to know"

"I know, I know"

As they walked into the practice together they saw Violet, Cooper and Charlotte chatting away in the kitchen.

"Here we go" Addison sighed.

"Just follow my lead"

"Follow your lead are you kidding me!"

"Just do it Addison"

Sam led Addison into the kitchen.

"Morning guys" he chirped. He pulled Addison closer to him, putting his arm around her shoulder as she put hers around his waist.

"Hey" They all replied, not noticing the difference in attitude between the pair.

"Wait" Cooper said "What's different? What's this?" He said waving his finger at them.

"They're having sex" Violet said with a mouth full of breakfast.

"Violet!" Addison exclaimed.

"What, it was stupid you both just standing there, we would have been here forever, they never would have guessed"

"Really, you...and..you, together?" Cooper stuttered.

Sam held the back of Addison's head, his fingers wrapped up in her hair and kissed her, her hands moved from his chest up around the back of his neck. Violet, Cooper and Charlotte all stood there with shock on their faces as the pair held each other close, after a few awkward moments Violet coughed loudly.

"Sorry, got lost in the moment for a minute" Addison breathed.

"So, does that answer you question Coop?" said Sam.

"Um, Yes I, I guess it does"

"Look we just wanted to tell you because its likely Naomi will be on the warpath today" said Addison.

"Yeah, she sort of walked in on us..making out..then she slapped Addison"

"You didn't have to tell them that bit" Addison gave him a little nudge "But anyway, I think we should just get on with our day, I promise you this thing with me and Sam will not get in the way of any business stuff, nothings changed"

"If you two are happy we're happy, right guys?" said Violet.

They nodded in agreement.

"Thanks right, now we should all get to work!" said Addison.

* * *

By midday everyone was getting on with their daily routines, Addison had already delivered 3 babies which was a lot for one morning at the practice, Sam, Violet, Cooper and Charlotte had a constant flow of patients coming in and out of their offices, it was a good day at Oceanside Wellness Care. But not for long. Addison could feel it coming. And she was right.

The elevator doors pinged open. "ADDISON FORBES MONTGOMERY GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE, NOW!"

Addison stormed out of her office at the sound of the all too familiar voice screeching her name.

"How dare you come into MY PRACTICE and shout your mouth of like that, get out Naomi"

"How dare you sleep with my husband!?"

"He's your ex-husband Naomi, you're divorced!"

"But you're supposed to be my BEST FRIEND! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME? How would you feel if I flew to Seattle and slept with Derek?"

"I'm over Derek, I was a long time ago"

"Actually yes you were, when you slept with Mark, you're really going for the full package aren't you"

"Don't you dare bring that up! You have no idea what was going on in my marriage back then, and if you did go and sleep with Derek i'd probably be upset, I would be upset but I wouldn't come storming into your practice in front of all your patients, screaming at you and if you really loved him like I loved Sam I'd get over it"

Naomi seemed to snap out of her trance at those last few words noticing everyone staring straight at her.

"I will NEVER forgive you Addison, EVER!"

Naomi stepped back into the elevator. The room was silent.

"Sorry about that everyone, I'm really sorry" Addison said. She turned to see Sam, Cooper, Charlotte and Violet all poking their heads out of their offices. She walked past them all and straight into her office, she lay down on her sofa and began to cry.

Sam followed Addison to her office he knelt on the floor next to her he wiped the tears from her cheeks with his thumb.

"What're we going to do Sam?" she whimpered.

"Nothing, we're going to do nothing"

"But.."

"But nothing Addison, me and you against the world remember, I don't care what Naomi says, after that, after last night all she will ever be to me is Maya's mother and Maya will be the only reason I speak to that woman, I love you Addison."

Sam and Addison's foreheads rested against each other.

"Me and you against the world" she repeated "Thank you Sam" Addison whispered, kissing his soft lips.

Sam stood up and checked Addison's schedule "You don't have any patients for another hour, just lay there and relax, I'll go and get you some coffee, I love you Addie, we can do this"

"I love you too"

* * *

**5:30pm**

"Wait no no no, none of that" Cooper said as he walked in on Addison and Sam making out in the kitchen.

"What? We've had a rough day!" Addison giggled.

"I don't care, none of the kissy kissy lovey dovey stuff"

"We don't make a fuss when you and Charlotte do it" Sam answered.

"Me and Charlotte don't do it, we don't do lovey dovey, we do sex"

"Right here? Because we could do that" Sam joked.

"In my office"

"We do that to" said Addison.

"In my office?" Cooper asked.

"NO Cooper, in my office, in Sam's office" Addison smirked.

"Your not gonna win this one Coop, we all have equal shares of this practice now so if we wanna make out, we'll make out"

"Fine, I'm going to my office" Cooper stuck his tongue out like a 5 year old boy at the pair who by now were already kissing again.

"I'm so glad we don't have to keep this a secret anymore" Addison sighed "How did I stop myself kissing you here for a whole month" she said giving him another kiss.

"You didn't, we just spent a lot of time in the storage room" Sam laughed.

"This has been an awful day" Addison sighed.

"I know, I know, I'll make it up to you, we should go on some dates, I want to take you for dinner, to the movies, do some couple stuff"

"Sounds great Sam, I have a few things to do before I leave, you go home, I'll call you later OK"

They kissed each other goodbye, Sam watched her walk back to her office.

"Put your tongue back in" Charlotte said as she walked into the kitchen.

"What, oh erm sorry"

"So you and Montgomery?"

"Me and Montgomery" Sam repeated "She's just amazing, I love her so much, I never want to let her go"

"You are such a woman Sam"

"More of a woman than you, your cold!" Sam joked, quickly stepping out of the kitchen before Charlotte had the chance to give him a smack on the back of his head.

"Bye Charlotte" Sam shouted, he made his way to the elevator, to his car and back home.

* * *

Addison sat on her bed and dialed Sam's number "Can you come over?"

"Yeah sure, I'll be there in a sec"

Sam walked the short distance to Addison's house, they had really lucked out that they only lived next door to each other.

"Addie, where are you?" Sam shouted as he entered the empty living room.

"Bedroom" Addison simply replied.

"WOW" Sam sighed as he reached the bedroom door. Addison was stood in front of the bed in black lace underwear and glossy high heels.

"So I was thinking, we've had a bad week, lets have some fun, yes? Now strip"

Sam took off his shirt and pants, he moved forward to kiss her.

"No, no, no, tonight I'm in charge" Addison purred. She pushed him onto the bed and straddled his hips, she leaned forward and kissed him, slightly nibbling on his lower lip, she could feel his member getting harder underneath her.

"Do you want me Sam?" she purred.

"Yes, I want you, I want you so much"

Addison fluttered kisses down his bare chest, she pulled off his boxers revealing his throbbing erection, she took it in her hand and slowly rubbed it up and down, she traced it with her tongue from the bottom to the very top then she engulfed it fully in her mouth.

She moved her head up and down following with her hand, Sam moaned at each suck, Addison came to a stop when she felt he was nearly close to cumming, she climbed back on top of him and took him inside her. It was like no sex they'd had before, it was quick but it was rough, Sam was slamming in and out of Addison who was dripping wet, they came together, letting out a loud scream, Addison collapsed onto Sam's chest while he was still inside her, she pulled away turning to lie on the bed next to him.

"WOW" she gasped.

"I think the dominator in you should come out more often"

"Absolutley"

Sam leaned over and kissed Addison, stroking the side of her face.

They were both so exhausted that they fell asleep tangled in the covers.

* * *

The next morning Addison was woken by the sun beaming in on her face. She leaned over Sam to look at her clock.

'11:30am'

"SHIT" she shouted "Sam get up!"

"What!" he groaned.

"It's 11:30, we're so late for work"

"Oh crap" Sam jumped out of bed and put on his pants "Meet me at my car in 5 minutes" he said giving her a quick kiss before running back to his house holding his clothes.

They jumped into Sam's car, Addison trying to fix her hair and apply make-up while he drove to the office like a maniac. They parked the car and ran into the elevator and had a few seconds to straighten themselves out.

"And the wanderers return" Charlotte said as the elevator opened to reveal a very out of breath Sam and Addison "Rough night?" she said sarcastically.

"You could say that" Addison said, slightly smirking at Sam "We're so sorry, is everything OK?"

"Yes, we've managed to keep everything under control in your absence"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry" Addison repeated as she ran to her office.

"You two better not make a habit of this Sam" Charlotte said poking his chest.

"Sorry, thank you for taking care of things Charlotte"

"That's quite alright, now go, get!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, this is a long chapter, our couple head to Seattle, not really that happy with it to be honest but i'm losing a bit of my writers mojo! Reviews please =)**

**iam-kelly.**

**

* * *

Two Months Later…**

Addison was sat in her office, files were spread out over her desk, she was in deep concentration chewing on the end of her pen when her phone rang.

"Hello Addison Montgomery" she answered.

"Addie, I need a favour"

"Richard is that you?"

"Yes sorry I should've said, we sort of have a situation back here in Seattle and I really need the world class board certified neonatal surgeon that is Addison Forbes Montgomery to come and help"

"What's the problem Chief?"

"We have a woman who is 7 months pregnant, she was hit by a car, how she and the baby are still alive we have no idea but from the scans we have the baby will need surgery as soon as its born, at 2 months premature the risks are extremely high but I know you can do it Addie, so can you get a flight here?"

Addison quickly searched for flights to Seattle

"I can get there in 5 hours, can they hold out until then?"

"We can do our best, thank you Addison, I'll see you soon"

Addison hung up her phone, luckily all of the gang had arrived and were making their morning coffees in the kitchen.

"Guys, I need to go to Seattle, they need me to operate on a 2 month premie. My flight leaves in 2 hours so I have to go, Cooper you can deal with my patients but any problems just send them to the on-call OB at St Ambrose, right I have to run, I'll call after surgery"

"Bye" they all shouted as Addison ran for the elevator.

"Hey hey wait!" Sam shouted after her "I'm coming with you"

"What, why?"

"I think its time Derek knew, you know about us"

"That's really none of his business and it'll just end badly and I can't go into surgery with my head full of personal drama"

"Please" Sam said putting on a toddler like sulky face.

"Fine but hurry Sam come on, flight to catch!"

Sam ran back to the kitchen to say his goodbyes and give out his orders on patients and the pair quickly drove back to their houses to throw some clothes in bags.

* * *

"There might not even be any seats left on the flight" Addison said as they quickly raced through the airport.

"1 ticket for the 10:30 flight to Seattle please" Sam said as they reached the desk.

"We only have first class seats available Sir is that OK?"

"I'm in first class, so yes thats OK" Addison answered.

"First class it is" Sam said handing his credit card over.

As they took their seats on the plane Addison and Sam both let out a sigh of relief, 2 and a half hours of peace before the madness of their lives yet again took over.

* * *

"OK so I've phoned the Archfield Hotel we have a room booked, you go there and I don't know, relax while I'm in surgery" Addison said as they paced out of Seattle Airport.

"I'll come with you"

"And wait for 5 hours?"

"I'll find something to do, I'll stalk Bailey, she loves me"

"It's your death wish" Addison said as they climbed into a cab.

* * *

"I'm here, I'm here, I'm here" Addison said as she walked into the OR quickly adjusting her scrub cap, she'd phoned from the cab to get the patient in the OR and ready for her.

"Thanks for coming" Richard said "I'll leave you to do you thing Addie, we'll talk later"

"Sure, OK, we have lives to save people!" Addison got straight to work, it came so natural to her, like a duck to water, the one thing she missed about her job in Seattle was the constant flow of surgery, all the personal stuff she was thinking about disappeared.

"Sam?"

"Derek!" Sam replied.

"What are you doing here?" Derek asked.

"I'm just here with Addison, some sort of neonatal emergency"

"Addison's here?"

"She's in surgery, I'm just hanging around"

"How's Naomi?"

"We're not exactly talking right now, it started to get awkward when Addie took over the practice and when she moved to another practice, we only really interact when we drop Maya off with each other"

Sam babbled, he didn't feel it was right to drop in the real Addison situation while she was in surgery.

"Sorry to hear that Sam" Derek's pager bleeped "I need to run, we'll talk later"

"See you Derek"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sam heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Miranda Bailey"

"So, what are you doing here?"

"I'm just here with Addison, she's here doing surgery"

"Apparently that's not the only thing your doing"

"Wha, wha, what? What?"

"Wha wha wha wha.." Miranda imitated "Me and Addison talk you know"

"Oh"

"Yes oh, don't worry, I'm the only person in this hospital that knows, apart from Callie but we're Addison's 'Seattle Best Friends'"

"Riiightt" Sam said nervously.

"Your secrets safe with me Sam but god help you when Derek finds out, if he acts in anyway like your ex-wife did, you are in trouble" Bailey patted him on the arm and carried on with her duties.

* * *

As Addison came out of her surgery she saw could see Sam, Derek and Mark all walking in her direction.

"Oh crap"

"Hey"

"Hey"

"Hey"

They were all stood in front of Addison, staring at her.

"Erm, Hello" Addison said.

"How was the surgery?" Sam asked after an uncomfortable moment of silence.

"Great, went very well thank you Sam. Derek, Mark how nice to see you both!"

"How nice to see you both?" Mark giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing"

"You're a strange man Mark" Addison smirked.

"So, hows LA?" Derek asked.

"Great, really good actually" Addison flashed Sam a cheeky smile.

"You had sex" Mark pointed out.

"What! What are you talking about!" Addison laughed nervously.

"I know that smile Addison, you've had sex, a lot of sex"

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but Mark's right, thats your 'I had sex' smile"

"Can we please stop talking about sex"

"Who was it? Some hunky LA surfer man?" Mark joked causing him and Derek to start laughing and doing Baywatch impressions.

"No it's Sam" Addison said bluntly.

"Addison!" exclaimed Sam.

"You're kidding right!?" said Mark.

"No, I'm serious, we're together, in a relationship, we have been for nearly 4 months and its going great, I love him and he loves me" Addison linked her fingers with Sam, who had completely tensed up, probably waiting to be punched.

"So when you told me you were barely speaking to Naomi because of the stuff with the practice you were lying, it was because you're sleeping with her" Derek said in a very serious tone.

"I wasn't lying, I just didn't tell you that part. It wasn't really a good idea when Addison was operating, I didn't want to distract her"

"What are you going for the full set Addison?" Mark quipped.

"Why do people keep saying that! This has nothing to do with either of you, I love him, we are in love"

"You loved me when you slept with Mark"

"And you said you loved me, you said you wanted to make it work but you slept with Karev" added Mark.

"How d'you know about that?" Addison questioned.

"I saw you coming out of the on-call room a few weeks before you left for LA, thats why I told you I'd slipped up, I didn't want you to feel like the bad guy again"

"Oh Mark" Addison gasped.

"Look forget it, it was a long time ago, you would have left eventually, we never would've worked out and I have Lexie now and it seems you have Sam, I'm happy if your happy"

"I'm not!" Derek butt in.

"Derek come on! Why can't I have a relationship without you getting like this! It's not like your single, the last I heard you got married, well on a post-it note but you got married to Meredith, the woman you cheated on me with!"

"Addison you can have relationships, you can have love but with two of my best friends"

"Why does that matter?"

"Because its supposed to be you and me, I mean not together like that but its you and me, Sam and Naomi and Mark and well everyone else"

"HEY!" defended Mark. They all gave him the 'you know he's right' look. "Yeah OK"

"But Derek that was nearly 20 years ago, you have to start letting it go, we've all moved on, things have changed, just be happy for us"

"What did Naomi say about this, I know you're not speaking but what happened when she found out?" Mark asked curiously.

"Well she sort of walked in on us, making out" Sam answered nervously.

"And then she hit me and then the next day she stormed into the practice shouting her mouth off, it was noottt pretty"

"You should really get locks on your doors Addison because if I remember correctly thats how I found out about you and Mark, I just can't believe you"

"Derek come on! Let it go, why don't we all go out for a drink, bring Meredith and Mark you bring Lexie" Addison said, almost pleading for forgiveness.

Derek sighed "Fine! But I am really not happy about this"

"Great, I'll see you at Joe's, at 7"

Derek and Mark both walked of, a little bit stunned.

"That is going to be the most awkward night out ever!" said Sam.

"I know, I don't know what I was thinking by asking that, I just wanted them to, go. I'll go and get cleaned up, meet me in the lobby in 10 minutes"

"Ok, see you soon" Sam squeezed her hand and gave her a quick kiss.

* * *

"This is going to be fun" Addison said as her and Sam approached Joe's bar.

"Is that a statement or a question" Sam laughed.

"A statement, its a statement" Addison said pushing the door open.

Addison saw the table of familiar faces, she'd invited Callie along for moral support.

"Hey guys" Addison said nervously as they walked over.

"Hey!" answered Mark, Meredith, Lexie and Callie.

Derek didn't answer, he seemed to just stare into the bottom of his glass.

"So how's LA?" Callie asked trying to break the tension.

"It's great, great weather, great people, the practice is finally getting back on its feet, its great!" Addison answered.

"Stop saying great" snapped Derek.

"What do you want me to say Derek, that I'm miserable?!"

"No I just don't know how you can sit there holding his hand pretending this is normal"

"What like you are with Meredith?"

"That's different, we're married"

"Yes Derek, we are married so why are you so angry about this!? You haven't shut up about it all day! I've had enough of you today!" Meredith snapped, she stood up and stormed to the bathroom.

"I'll go and.." Lexie said as she stood up to follow her.

"Derek this needs to stop!" Addison sighed.

"She's right" said Mark "You have Meredith, I have Lexie and now she has Sam"

"Its just weird"

"We get it man, it was weird for us too in the beginning" said Sam.

"I bet the all the sex you were having didn't help at all" Mark said sarcastically.

"I suppose I should go and beg Meredith for forgiveness" said Derek.

"I'm going to get us some drinks" said Mark.

"I'll come and help" Sam stood up and followed him to the bar.

Addison groaned letting her head fall on the table.

"Why are you so miserable, you're having sex" said Callie.

"This is a nightmare"

"You're leaving tomorrow! And I miss you so lets get drunk and talk OK"

"OK!" Addison pulled her chair closer to Callie "Do you realize I have slept with every man at this table"

"You have, the full package"

"I'm so glad thats catching on"

"So, who's the best?" Callie winked.

"I don't know, well Derek was nice, safe, it all got a bit repetitive in the end, like we were just doing it because we thought we had too, and then there was Mark, and I mean you know about Mark"

"Raw, sexual, animal like"

"Absolutely but then there's Sam, I mean he is just, you know when you do something for the first time and think 'why the hell didn't I do this sooner?' thats what it feels like with Sam"

"You really love him don't you"

"Yeah, its weird, he's been one of my best friends since med school it just didn't even cross my mind and then there was the accident and all I could think was what if I never saw him again and then we kissed and it was perfect and even after Naomi found out we stayed strong, we stayed together and its just great"

"I don't think I like this version of you" Callie said staring curiously at Addison.

"What version of me?"

"Happy Addison"

"Shut up" Addison laughed "I happen to love 'Happy Addison', I don't want to go back to 'Miserable Bitter Addison' or 'Satan' as i'm known in Seattle anyway, isn't there something you should be telling me?"

"What do you mean?"

"That I was right, you really are speaking the vagina monologues now"

"I wasn't then, when you said it I wasn't and then it just happened and it was great and then Erica left and it broke me, I thought that was it, the whole woman thing and then I started to feel attracted to other women, there was Sadie, Meredith's crazy friend who had the interns cut out her appendix for practice"

Addison looked at her gone out.

"I know! But she was hot but then I met Arizona and everything seemed to fall into place and I love her, I love her so much"

"You love her?"

"Did I just say I love her?"

"Yes"

"Oh shit, I love her, I haven't said that before"

"Well don't you think you should go and say it to her and not sit here gawping at me?"

"Yes, yes ok Addison thank you, I'll be back soon, I'll bring her, I want you to meet her ok, so you have to wait"

"I'll wait, I promise, now go and get your woman Torres"

"What was all that about?" Mark asked as him and Sam returned to the table.

"Callie just realized she's in love with Arizona so she's gone to tell her"

"I could have told her that weeks ago! The only other time I've seen her that happy was when she was under me" Mark smirked.

"You're a pig!" Addison said.

"But I'm a pig in love and here she is now, Lex come here" Mark pulled Lexie onto his lap "I was just telling them how much you've changed me, I'm am now no longer a man whore, I am in love"

"We've grown up" laughed Addison.

As they all laughed Meredith and Derek rejoined the group, Meredith still looked pissed but Derek tried to put on a smile.

"Hey Meredith can I speak with you at the bar?" Addison asked.

"Sure"

Addison and Meredith sat on bar stools next to each other, Meredith shifted nervously, Addison always made her nervous and after Derek's behaviour she didn't feel great.

"Look you know as well as I do that Derek loves you"

"I know, its just hard when he seems to be taking this so badly"

"He's just trying to look out for me, we're so over and you know that, I nearly killed you both the last time I was here, you two splitting was just ridiculous and now I am so so happy for you, you did it Meredith, you married him, I can't believe I'm saying this but me and Derek, we were never right, it was just what was expected from us, we were all paired off and marriage was just the next step but now I know, I was just paired with the wrong guy, I'm sorry for being a bitch, I'm glad you both got your act together"

"Thanks Addison, that means a lot, coming from you, it means a lot, it really does and for the record, I'm sorry too"

"That's all in the past now, you like tequila right?"

"Absolutley"

"Joe, 2 tequila's please!"

Joe slid two shot glasses in front of them and poured in tequila.

"Cheers" Addison smiled, the two ladies clinked the very small glasses together and downed the shots quickly.

"Are they, laughing?" Mark said curiously looking over at Addison and Meredith.

"Looks that way" said Sam.

"Who'd have thought it" said Derek, slightly astonished at the sight of his wife and ex-wife getting along.

"So if your ex-wife and new wife can get on does that mean maybe you can forgive me?" Sam asked hopefully.

"I'll work on it" Derek answered "Look just don't hurt her ok?"

"I won't, I promise" Sam smiled looking over at the beautiful woman he now called the love of his life. There was no way he was letting her go.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: No, your eyes are not deceiving you! I have actually updated this fic! No wait? I've not only updated it but I've FINISHED it! It's shorter than I originally planned but I just wanted it done! So I hope you enjoy, reviews welcome as always, and thanks to everyone who's read, reviewed, favourited, alerted this fic, all my Addisam love, Kelly. X.**

**

* * *

2 months later….**

"Addie can you get that?" Sam shouted from his bedroom as the doorbell rang.

"Got it" she shouted back walking towards the door "Hey Maya" Addison smiled.

"Hey Aunt Addison"

"Come in, your Dad's upstairs he'll be down in a minute" Addison smiled, at least she had Maya on her side "Naomi wait, we need to talk" Addison said as Naomi turned back to her car.

"I can't do this Addison"

"I know its hard for you, I get it but you're my best friend Nae, I love you"

"I just don't know what to say to you Addison, I don't know how to be around you anymore"

"I know this is hard, I get it I really do, I can't tell you how sorry I am but this isn't going to just disappear, we love each other Naomi, I hate that this has hurt you, I hate it and I'm so sorry, I just, I want my best friend back"

Naomi stared down at her shoes nervously.

"I want my best friend back to"

"Well then we should try and work this out, we haven't spoken in 5 months Naomi!"

"I don't know if we can"

"We have to, you're my best friend Nae, I'm so so sorry for doing this to you but I love him, we're in love, I don't expect you to understand how this all happened, I don't even know how it happened but it has happened so there are only 2 options, you either completely ignore us or we try and work this out"

"I'll do it on one condition"

"What?"

"No talking about sex ok?"

"Ok" Addison laughed "Come in for dinner"

"I don't think…."

"Naomi, come in"

"Ok"

* * *

"What's all this?" Sam said walking into his living room to see Addison and Naomi sat on the sofa drinking wine and laughing hysterically.

"All is forgiven Sam" Naomi said "I'm still not 100% comfortable with the idea but I can get there, seems like I'm the only one left and you didn't come back from Seattle with any bruises I hear, lucky you"

"Well not everyone turns to violence Naomi" he grumbled.

"Sam! Shut up!" Addison said sternly.

"No it's ok, I was a bitch, I shouldn't have hit you, I'm sorry"

"No more apologies, from anyone ok, I'm just happy to have my best friend back" Addison smiled.

"Me too" Naomi smiled.

"So you staying for dinner Nae?" Sam asked calmly.

"Yeah if thats ok with you"

"Of course"

* * *

"I'm hungry" Addison moaned as she walked into the kitchen.

"It's nearly done, stop whining"

"I'm not whining!"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm…." Addison couldn't finish her sentence as her lips were attacked by Sam's, she moaned with pleasure as their tongues intwined.

"Addie I…." Naomi started and stopped as she saw Sam and Addison share a kiss, they broke apart quickly when they heard her voice.

"We were just…." Addison started.

"You're in a relationship Addison, I know you kiss"

"I know but…."

"Addison, its fine" she smiled walked back out of the room.

"I can't do this" Addison groaned.

"She's fine Addie"

"She's not fine!"

"So what are you saying, you want to throw away everything we have because you think Naomi's not fine when she says she is?"

"No I'm not saying that!"

"Then what are you saying?"

"I don't know!"

* * *

"They're fighting" Maya said sitting on the sofa next to her Mom.

"What? Why?"

"Aunt Addie's panicking because she thinks you're lying when you say you're fine"

"I am fine"

"She doesn't think so, Dad thinks she wants to dump him, she's saying she doesn't but he doesn't believe her"

"For gods sake, I'll be back in a minute" Naomi said storming back into the kitchen "SHUT UP!" she shouted, Addison and Sam turned around quickly to see Naomi fuming at the door "What the hell are you doing?"

"It's fine Nae" Addison sighed.

"No, no its not fine, you need to stop this, you are a couple now and I have no doubt that you will be for a very long time so you need to stop concentrating on what I feel and think about what you feel"

"But…." Addison started.

"No buts, I am fine with this, its weird and it probably will be for a long time but I made Sam promise me that the woman who came after me would be extraordinary and by picking you he kept his promise so can you just let it go?"

"I…."

"Yes or no Addison?"

"Yes, yes I can let it go"

"Thank you"

* * *

After dinner was cleared away and Maya made her way to bed the three adults sat on the sofas in the living area drinking another glass of wine.

"I need to go and feed Milo" Addison said standing up "Won't be long" she smiled kissing Sam quickly on the lips before retreating out of the back doors.

"Nae, I need to talk to you about something. About me and Addison"

"Sam, I'm ok with it, really, being here tonight, its made me see how happy you both are"

"I know but, there's something else and I need you to be ok with it, I really do because if you're not then, well, it won't be good, for any of us"

"Ok, whats going on Sam?"

"I'm going to propose, tomorrow" he said carefully.

"What?" she gasped.

"I just thought I should warn you, she has no idea and I don't even know if she'll say yes but I just need to ask her Nae, we probably won't get married for a long time but I just want to ask her"

"I don't know what to say" Naomi stuttered.

"Please be ok with this"

"I guess I'm going to have to be" Naomi nodded "I should go, tell Addison I said goodbye" she said quickly standing up and grabbing her bag and coat and walking to the door, Sam followed quickly behind her.

"Naomi, I'll always be here for you y'know and so will Addison"

"I know" she said turning to face him "I just didn't think it would be as a couple"

"Me neither" he said with a small smile "Goodbye Naomi"

"Goodbye Sam" she said turning back towards the door, she stepped onto the porch and turned back to him "Just promise me that you won't hurt her, that you'll stay with her, protect her"

"I promise" he smiled "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, you will, good luck" she smiled.

"Thanks Nae, night"

"Night"

He watched her step into her car and drive away, he turned around just as Addison walked into the house.

"Was that Naomi?" she asked.

"Yeah, she said to say goodbye" he smiled walking over to Addison and wrapping his arms around her.

"Do you think she's really ok with this?"

"Yeah, she really is Addison"

"I'm so happy" she sighed resting her head against his chest.

"Me too Addie, me too" he smiled "You coming to bed?"

"Absolutely" she grinned, he led her upstairs, they climbed into bed, kissed briefly and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Sam left Addison in bed as he took Maya to school, when he returned he found Addison standing out on his deck looking out at the beach.

"Hey, you ok?" Sam said wrapping his arms around Addison from behind.

"Hmm"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong, its just look at them" she said nodding in the direction of a young family, the two parents sitting on a blanket watching their toddlers build sandcastles "I want that, I can't have that"

"Why not?"

"Because I can't have kids"

"I know but there are options Addison, we could adopt"

"We?"

"Yes we, why did you even question that?"

"I don't know, I guess I haven't really thought about us being a 'we'"

"Well thats what we are and we're going to have that Addison"

"I love you" she sighed.

"I love you too"

Sam pulled Addison over to the loungers, he sat down and pulled her onto his lap, he curled his fingers up in her hair guiding her in for a heated kiss.

"What was that for?" Addison asked breathlessly as they pulled away from each other.

"I just wanted to give my fiancee a kiss, is that to much to ask?" he smiled.

"I'm sorry, your what now?" she stuttered.

"Ok, so I know we've only been together for 5 months but you know as well as I do that this is right, I'm not saying we have to get married right away but if we could go and maybe buy a ring to put on that finger I'd be the happiest man alive, I'm in this for the long run Addison, I know we have both had failed marriages but that doesn't mean that this one will, so I'm asking you if maybe one day you'll say I do and be Mrs Bennett, its really up to you"

"But what about…."

"Naomi? She knows, she's not angry, she's not 100% ok with it but she'll come around"

"You think so?"

"I know so"

"Hmm, Addison Montgomery-Bennett, that sounds good doesn't it?" she smiled.

"It sounds great" he sighed "Is this a yes?"

"Yes its a yes" she grinned kissing him softly "Now, lets go and buy that ring you were talking about" she smiled hopping off his lap and pulling him up with her.

* * *

Once the ring was purchased they drove back to their houses, he grabbed a blanket from his living room and led them out onto the beach, he lay the blanket down and sat down pulling her onto his lap so her legs wrapped around his back, he pulled the box from his pocket and popped out the ring, he took her hand in his and looked up at her "Addison, will you marry me?" he smiled.

"Yes Sam, I'll marry you" she grinned, he slipped the ring onto her finger, he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed the spot where the ring now sat, she kissed his lips softly before turning herself around so she sat in between his legs, they sat wordlessly watching the waves crash against the sand both with huge smiles spread across their faces.


	7. Epilogue

_Epilogue  
_

**7 years later….**

"Aunty Nae!" Sophia exclaimed happily, she did a little run and wrapped herself around Naomi's legs.

"Sophia! How are you today sweetie?" Naomi smiled.

"I'm great" Sophia grinned "I start kindergarten tomorrow"

"Really? Wow, you've gotten so big already! I remember when you were just a tiny little thing"

"Mommy said I was very small, I saw pictures, I was teeny tiny wasn't I"

"You were" Naomi nodded "You came a little too early and weren't quite ready to be born but some very good doctors helped you get better"

"Did Mommy? Mommy's a good doctor"

"She is" Naomi smiled "But Mommy couldn't help, Mommy was very tired, where is Mommy?"

"I'm here, I'm here, I'm here" Addison said rushing into the office "Sorry, baby puke drama, you wouldn't think Sam's done this twice before"

"He's a man Addie" Naomi smirked.

"This is true" Addison nodded "I hope you were being a good girl for your Aunty Nae Soph"

"I'm always a good girl!" Sophia grinned.

"Except for when you drew on your bedroom wall"

"That was one time!" she exclaimed.

"She's getting an attitude" Addison smirked "Why don't you go and bug your Uncle Pete so I can talk to Aunty Nae"

"Will he let me draw on the walls?"

"Tell him if he does Aunty Nae will fire him"

"Ok, bye Aunty Nae" she said skipping for the door.

"Bye Sophia" Naomi chuckled.

"Please tell me you have chocolate somewhere" Addison said flopping back onto the office sofa.

"Bad day?" Naomi said as she rummaged through her desk.

"Feeling old" Addison mumbled.

"God Addie, she's only going to kindergarten" Naomi laughed "Maya's officially an adult now, how old does that make me?"

"We're the same age, lets be old together" Addison said as Naomi sat down next to her and offered her a chocolate.

A few minutes later Sam entered the office laughing quietly at the sight in front of him, Addison and Naomi slumped on the sofa, their heads resting against one and other, a half empty box of chocolates sat in between them.

"You look like someone's killed your puppy" he smirked as he held their 5 month old son Oliver.

"We're old" Addison muttered.

"You are not old" Sam scoffed.

"Our babies are growing up" Naomi sighed.

"They are" he smiled softly, he walked over to the sofa and sat down next to Addison.

"How is he?" Addison asked softly as she stroked Oliver's cheek with her finger.

"The same as he was 10 minutes ago Addie" Sam chuckled "I can take care of my own son y'know"

"I know but you freaked out over puke Sam" Addison laughed "Do you think he's sick?"

"No, I think he drank a little too much milk from your boob"

"Ah my husband, such a charmer" Addison grimaced.

"What?" he laughed "It's true, where's Little Bit?"

"With Pete" Addie replied "5 years ago I didn't think she'd make it past her first hour and now look at her"

"She was a little fighter Addie" Naomi smiled softly "It was a miracle you got pregnant in the first place, I think maybe she knew she was special and that she had to fight for you"

"Yeah" Addison sighed "They're both my little miracles"

"You nearly had a heart attack when you found out about Olly" Naomi chuckled.

"You were the one who told me I couldn't have kids, what did you expect?" Addison exclaimed.

"Point taken" Naomi smirked.

"Did you ever think we'd get here?" asked Sam.

"Get where?" asked Naomi.

"I mean look at us, 7 years ago we were hardly speaking and now we're sat on your couch talking about our kids, like none of that stuff ever happened"

"It's been quite a decade" Addison sighed "Absentee husbands, adultery, abortions, more adultery, divorce, seriously messed up relationships with Cops and heart surgeons, I could go on if you need me too"

"I think we've got it from there Addie" Sam chuckled.

"I think I kind of love our messed up dysfunctional family" Naomi sighed happily.

"Yeah, me too" Addison smiled "What about you Olly? Do you like our messed up family?" she cooed taking him from Sam "I'll take that gurgle as a yes shall I?"

"Delivery for the Montgomery-Bennett's" Pete said as he carried in a giggling Sophia "I need to get to the hospital, but it was very nice seeing you Soph" he smiled placing her down on the floor.

"Thanks Pete" Sam smiled "Were you a good girl for your Uncle Pete Little Bit?"

"I'm always good Daddy" Sophia smiled "Can we go to the park now?"

"We have to go upstairs for a little while, you can help your Uncle Dell if you want" Sam replied.

"Yeah! Let's do that!" Sophia said running out of the office.

"Does she have to run everywhere?" Addison grumbled standing up "See you up there?"

"Yeah I'll be up in a minute" Sam smiled, Addison leaned down and kissed him softly and quickly walked out after Sophia, Sam let out a heavy sigh.

"You ok?" Naomi asked quietly.

"Yeah yeah, I'm just tired, it was my turn for the midnight feeds and he doesn't take the milk as well from the bottle, and Soph was jumping on me at 6 in the morning so…."

"You're happy though right?"

"Yeah" Sam laughed "I really am"

"Good" Naomi smiled.

"Are you happy?"

"Yeah" Naomi said softly.

"Good" Sam smiled standing up "I should go and save Addie from our little monster" he laughed, he leaned down and kissed Naomi's cheek "Bye Nae"

"Bye Sam" she smiled.

* * *

"Sophia slow down!" Addison shouted as Sophia ran ahead of them through the park.

"But Mommy I have to get to the swings!" Sophia exclaimed.

"And you will but you have to be careful" Addison said calmly.

"How about you sit on my shoulders?" Sam smiled.

"Yes please Daddy!" Sophia said running over.

"Sam be careful" Addison whispered.

"You need to relax babe" Sam laughed as he lifted Sophia onto his shoulders, her small hands placed on his head.

"I've become one of those really neurotic crazy protective mothers haven't I" Addison muttered.

"No, you've just become a mother" Sam said softly.

"Mommy look how high I am!" Sophie exclaimed.

"Wow Soph, that is high" Addison smiled up at her.

"Addie?" Sam said quietly.

"Yeah honey?"

"I love you"

"I love you too" she smiled, Addison looked briefly down into Oliver's stroller and then back at Sam and Sophia and couldn't help but smile. She had her family. And she'd found it in the most unexpected of places. And she couldn't have been happier.

_The End._


End file.
